This invention was inspired by the rising energy costs and public concerns. Utilities pass-on much of the increased energy costs to the public. To improve the efficiency of the power source, is to, lower consumer costs. The refrigerant cooling system replacement of the present once thru cooling system will reduce these costs. The lower utility costs and the elimination of the cooling towers and hot water returns to the river or lake, will reduce public economic and environmental concerns.